


Fall

by MCMelly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMelly/pseuds/MCMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dropped from on high,</p><p>drifting, twirling, falling down,</p><p>a feather will float.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Damn this Rain

(Stein's POV)

"Lord Death, you wanted to see me?" I roll up through the torii gates toward the reaper, lazily chewing the end of my spent cigarette as I go.

"Oh, hello, Stein!" Lord Death waves one massive hand in greeting. "Yes, I need to speak with you about a most serious matter."

"Well," I pick up my chair and set it down on Lord Death's platform. "Here I am. What is this most serious matter?" I sit down backwards in my chair and roll closer to my boss, looking up at him curiously.

"We're going to be having some visitors in the next few days." Lord Death's comical voice is uncharacteristicly serious.

"And?" I reach up and twist the screw through my skull. "We've had visitors before. What's so special about these visitors?"

"Well, these visitors are not meisters, per se." He claps his hands together. "And one of them will be staying for an indefinite amount of time."

"Well, this will make for an interesting event." I lean forward, placing my arms on the back of my chair. "When will these visitors get here and why are you telling me and no one else?"

"They should be here within the next few days." He turns back to his mirror. "And as to why I'm telling you, I've decided you get to help me keep an eye on our house guest."

I furrow my brow, confused. "Why me?"

"Because, as odd as it sounds, I think you're the only one that she will be able to properly tolerate."

(Elvira's POV)

Damn this rain. Huge, fat droplets fall in sheets and pool in hordes on the ground, on the leaves of the trees, in the folds of my cloak, soaking my mount and me to the bone.

Assaulted from above and below from the endless rain, travel has been hard and slow, and time is of the essence. I must get to Death City before it is too late, before I am too weak, and waterlogged, to go on.

I'll say it again.

"Damn this rain."


	2. Fact from Fiction

(Elvira's POV)

"Hey! Hey, you!"

I turn and see several rain soaked villagers brandishing swords, pitchforks, shovels and various other makeshift weapons. Angry scowls stare back at me. I regard them calmly, taking a tighter hold on Titan's bridle. "Yes? How can I help you?"

One of them, an elderly man, steps forward, his sword held ready. "You can help us by getting the hell out of our village!" His beady eyes glare at me from the folds of his face. "We don't like strangers, and you especially!" The sword's tip comes dangerously close to stabbing me as the man takes another step forward.

Titan, noticing the growing danger, steps closer to me, eyeing the crowd warily and shaking his horned head. A quiet nicker escapes him. I steal a glance at him, tightening my grip further. "Oh? And why is that? I've never been here, old man." I glance behind me, waiting for the feed and other supplies I ordered to make an appearance.

"We've been warned about you, witch!" A younger man, brandishing a rusty spear, shoves through the crowd, pushing his elder back into the folds of the villagers. "You travel around on that two horned beast," He waves his spear toward Titan, nearly piercing the equine's black hide. "Stealing the souls of the innocent to feed to him. Well, not here, you won't! Hya!" The man lunges forward, aiming for Titan's exposed flank.

The old wood snaps easily, leaving its rusty spear head behind in my hand. "I suggest," I toss the useless article to the ground in front of the crowd. "You stop listening to rumors." I pick up the feed and supplies I ordered, settle them on my saddle, and mount up, turning Titan toward the town's southern entrance. None of the villagers offer to escort me on my way.

(Stein's POV)

"Now, Lord Death," The cloaked reaper turns to face me. "You said these visitors aren't meisters?"

"Well, one isn't, per se." He scratches his head with one massive hand.

"Well, are they or aren't they?" I reach up and twist the screw through my skull, eyeing Lord Death curiously. "They can't be both a meister and not."

Lord Death is quiet for a minute. "I'll put it this way, Stein. Meister is not their official title."

"Then what are they, Lord Death?" I stop twisting my screw to lean forward in my chair, resting my arms on the back of it.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet, Stein." Lord Death turns his back to me. "It would put you in too much danger. You'll just have to see when they get here."

(Elvira's POV)

"Well, Titan," I stop my cappal vahree at the top of a hill overlooking Death City. The DWMA's massive shape looms over the rest of the buildings, a yellow moon with a crooked, blood dripping grin hovering over it, just barely visible through a gap in the clouds. "We'll be there within the next two days," I tug his jacket closer to him and pull my hood closer about my head to block out the endless rain. "Weather permitting, that is."


	3. Peace Mission Derailed

(Elvira's POV)

At the end of the first day, just as I near Death City, the rain stops, giving way to the dry sands of the desert outside of the city.

"Well, then," I dismount and quickly unsaddle Titan, taking his rain jacket off and putting it in the saddle bags. "Let's get moving, shall we?" I place his saddle back on his back and mount up, wanting to get a good start through this desert before the light completely fails us.

(Kid's POV)

"Hey, Kid!" Black*Star waves me over to him and Tsubaki from across the courtyard. "Have you heard the rumors?"

I raise a brow at him. "No, what rumors?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Soul makes his way over, Maka following. "There's supposed to be a new witch floating around. They say she wears a cloak and goes around stealing the souls of the innocent to feed to her black two horned horse."

"Oh, those rumors." I roll my eyes, flicking my hand dismissively. "Those rumors have to be the most preposterous rumors I've ever heard. I mean, really, a witch out in the open? A two horned horse? And stealing the souls of the innocent to feed to said horse? Honestly, she doesn't sound like a witch to me!"

"Well, how do you explain the trail of death that follows this witch wherever she goes?" Black*Star smirks, challenging me.

"Really, Black*Star?" Maka crosses her arms over her chest. "You literally just made that up, cause what witch would make her presence that obvious?"

"Yeah," Liz looks up from filing her nails. "The main goal of a witch is to do her own thing without attracting the attention of anyone else."

"Hey, guys?" Patty's gaze is fixed somewhere off in Death City.

"Not now, Patty." Liz goes back to filing her nails. "Couldn'  
t you just focus on the actual conversation for once?"

"But, guys," Patty tugs Liz to face the opposite direction and points to a distant figure. "Who is that?"

All of us look to where Patty is pointing. A cloaked spectre, mounted on a horse-like creature, is making slow progress toward the DWMA.

Patty looks around at all of us. "What did you guys say that new witch looked like?"

"She wears a cloak." Tsubaki moves closer to Black*Star.*

"Cloak, check." Liz and Patty both step closer to me.

"Her mount is black." Maka takes hold of Soul's hand.

"And black it is." Black*Star glares at the still distant stranger.

"Her mount is horse-like," The seven of us make our way over to the steps. "And has two horns." We watch in tense silence as the spectre makes it to the steps.

Her two horned, horse-like mount doesn't even stop, instead climbing up the steps like a mountain goat. The witch doesn't even acknowledge us as she and her horse continue across the courtyard.

"Hey!" At a cue from his rider, the horse stops, ears pricked in front of his horns. The cloaked stranger turns in her saddle to look at Soul from within her hood. "What do you want?"

"I've come to see Lord Death." She turns back around, shifting her grip on the reins. "He's been expecting me."

"Hold on." She pauses, slightly turning her head to show she's listening. "What do you want with my father?"

"'Father?'" She turns her horse around to face us. "So, you're his kid? Well, then," She swings her right leg over the saddle and dismounts, taking hold of her equine's reins. "I guess since you're here, and it seems like you mean business, I'm gonna have to pass an inspection or test or something?" Her voice is amused and slightly smug.

"Hell, yeah, you are!" Black*Star retorts, glaring at the witch. "There's no way a big star like me is gonna let Lord Death get taken down by some lame ass witch! Now take off your hood before I do it for you."

The stranger's posture immediately tenses. "So the rumors have reached here as well. Shit." She shakes her head. "Fine. As a show of good faith," She slowly reaches up with her free hand and pulls her hood down enough to reveal her face. "There, my hood is down." She turns her mount around and begins leading him to the doors. "Now I'm going to see Lord Death."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Black*Star darts ahead of her and blocks her path. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not letting you go in there. There's no way you're gonna get past me."

"Yeah," Soul narrows his eyes at her. "And the rest of us are right there with him."

The witch shakes her head. "You don't get it, do you?" She turns around and looks at us, dropping her mount's reins. "The rumors you've heard are nothing more than that. Rumors. I'm not here for a fight. I come in peace."

"Yeah, right, witch." Black*Star spits the words, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like we'd believe you."

"I'm not asking you to believe me." She shakes her head. "I'm asking you to trust I'm not who you think I am and that I'm not here to harm Lord Death."

"We don't trust strangers." I nudge Patty and Liz, and in an instant, the two are in weapon form, both held securely in each hand. "Now either leave willingly or we'll make you leave."

"So that's how it is, huh?" She looks at each of us in turn as our partners transform. "Alright, then, as much as I hate this, if it's a fight you want," The witch shifts into a defensive position. "It's a fight you'll get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Voice Order: Tsubaki, Liz, Maka, Black*Star, Kid


End file.
